theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 19, 2015/Chat log
7:15 Dragonian King sure why not 7:18 Loving77 you wanna start? 7:18 Dragonian King ok actually you start please i'm having artist's block lol 7:19 Loving77 ok :P mind if I use manga studio or do you want me to use paint? 7:20 Dragonian King whatever you want to use is fine 7:23 Loving77 lol good luck with this: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Drawinggame_zpsjgzu4xxg.png if you want me to draw something else I can :P 7:30 Dragonian King i tried (not really) File:Thatwasinteresting.png Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:31 Dragonian King hi lily 7:31 Flower1470 what's happening 7:32 Loving77 LOL silly you wanna start this time? 7:33 Dragonian King weirdness sure File:Drawinggame.png I bet you can tell what this is supposed to look like 7:35 Loving77 :P 7:36 Flower1470 oh i see 7:38 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Drawinggame2_zpsgzg0kok2.png 7:38 Flower1470 the face of a broken man 7:38 Dragonian King split-personality downsizer lol 7:41 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Drawinggame3_zps2v2nw0vs.png 7:42 Dragonian King i guess he's seen too many street battles 7:43 Flower1470 lol 7:48 Dragonian King i need to stop being lazy and write silly's yugioh 7:48 Loving77 yeah I'm like 25% done the final chapter already so you better hurry up 7:49 Dragonian King ooo you know what I just realized 7:51 Loving77 what 7:52 Dragonian King I finished Rise of the Berries before you finished Falling Leaves gg 7:53 Loving77 pfft 7:53 Flower1470 Do you want to know what /I/ just realized? 7:53 Dragonian King what 7:53 Flower1470 Today is the two-year anniversary of Toontown's closure 7:54 Dragonian King ...has it really only been two years O_O 7:54 Flower1470 mhmm September 19th, 2013 7:55 Loving77 do you know what I just realized? 7:55 Dragonian King it feels like it's been so long what that we haven't had a good ol' fashioned Team Downsize vandalism in a while? 7:56 Loving77 that TT's birthday anniversary stuck really bad in comparison to W101's 7:57 Dragonian King well, yeah all they did was a hat and a shirt right? 7:58 Loving77 TT: We put a hat in the cattlelog with a "10" on it :D W101: puts giftboxes all over place for members to find, gives out free gifts, puts special party items in the crown shop 7:58 Flower1470 And it was already on its way out. Why put so much effort into a celebration that meant absolutely nothing? 7:59 Dragonian King umm what effort 7:59 Flower1470 that's my point 8:00 Dragonian King it would've been cool if they had a giant cake in TTC and decorated the playgrounds with banners and balloons and stuff 8:00 Loving77 W101 decorates every year 8:00 Flower1470 They didn't put any effort into the 10 year birthday because they knew TT was going to close and they were done. They didn't bother trying 8:00 Loving77 tt was so lame and cheap 8:01 Dragonian King yeah but honestly I don't remember them putting in any effort years before that did they even do anything cool EVER? 8:01 Flower1470 not in my time 8:02 Loving77 also Silly are we done playing or are you gonna finish the whale wig I drew 8:02 Dragonian King oops i didn't notice that 8:03 Loving77 lol brb 8:04 Dragonian King that's kind of how all the TT holidays were nothing special, just a few graphic changes that were exactly the same every year File:Whaledrawinggame.png ok i wasn't looking at anything for a reference so don't kill me over inaccuracies also i know he has a large head and/or small body Lily why do I have 62 videos in my watch later and yet I have no motivation to watch a single one of them 8:14 Flower1470 laziness 8:15 Dragonian King well a lot of them i can't watch because i haven't watched the video(s) that comes before it guys do you exist time to spam!!!!!!!!!!! (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) (heidy) 8:44 Flower1470 no 8:45 Dragonian King awww :( lily help 8:47 Flower1470 what 8:47 Dragonian King what monsters should yugi and joey have and spells and traps and whatever 8:52 Flower1470 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yugi_Muto#Deck is a good ov erbiew of what he uses look at those cards to get an idea http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yugi_Muto's_Decks#Battle_City this is more in-depth if youu're willing to do the research http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Joey_Wheeler#Deck http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Joey_Wheeler's_Decks#Battle_City 8:55 Dragonian King oh yeah i remember dark magician girl and kuriboh 8:56 Flower1470 Yugi's was very well composed, a good balance of everything he didnt care about the look of the cards but he cared about them a lot, as an entity 8:57 Loving77 back 8:57 Dragonian King he sounds boring wb 8:57 Flower1470 Joey was like YEAH THIS LOOKS COOL LET PUT THAt IN TERE 8:57 Dragonian King that's me ^ 8:58 Flower1470 with his red eyes black dragon and time wizard but yugi helped him with speel ahd traps to make it better Dark Magician is awesome tho 8:59 Loving77 @Silly I like your drawing of whale 9:02 Dragonian King thanks brb 9:13 Loving77 OH MY GOSH IT SO CUTE: http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/129456700947 Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:46 Loving77 ooo I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:53 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:September 2015